The Princess and the Viking (Merida)
by MrMarcy
Summary: Dos clanes unidos por el matrimonio de sus hijos, los cuales se niegan a ese tratado, mas... en un futuro, se seguirán negando?


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, cada uno pertenece a su respectiva y hermosa película.

ThePrincess and the Viking

Merida

En estos últimos días, cada vez que regresaba por la tarde a casa ese robusto hombre siempre estaba ahí, posiblemente es amigo de mi padre ya que siempre riendo y hablando sobre sus aventuras, viajes oh cosas sobre sus clanes, inclusive mis tres hermanos se entretienen escuchándolo, mas cuando yo intento acercarme para escuchar igual estos dejan de hacerlo y solo me miran comenzando a murmurar.

Hoy e regresado un poco mas temprano a casa para poder espiarlos con tiempo y saber sobre que hablan oh al menos para saber que se traen conmigo. Ambos se encuentran ahora en la habitación de "trofeos" de papa, bueno así le llama a los animales que a casado y que tiene disecados, entreabrí con lentitud la puerta logrando visualizar por un pequeño espacio a ambos.

-Ah Fergus-suspiro el hombre robusto mientras se dejaba caer sobre el gran sillón de piel de mi padre- me alegra el haber hecho el tratado contigo, tu reino es grande y fuerte y estoy seguro que junto con mi clan seremos indestructibles-

-Oh claro que lo seremos-respondió mi padre con gran euforia y energía. A que se referían con el tratado? Acaso seria igual al que tiene con los otros clanes?

-Pero Fergus, estas seguro que es buena idea que nuestros hijos se unan en matrimonio?-

-Por su puesto que si! Tu lo escuchaste de Elinor, si se unen en, matrimonio ellos seguirán con el liderazgo de nuestros clanes y podrán seguir manteniendo en alto el apellido Dunbroch y Berk!

Mi mente se quedo en shock y mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. MATRIMONIO!? Que acaso no habíamos dejado ese tema ya hace unos años!. No pude evitar abrir por completo la puerta azotándola contra la pared, ambos estaban demasiado sorprendido, mas bien nerviosos.

-Me-Merida?! Que haces aquí!?

-Padre! Que es eso del matrimonio!? Pensé que no me comprometería a menos que yo lo quisiera!? Que no quedo claro con mama convertida en oso? En que nosotros debemos tomar nuestro propio destino y seguir nuestros corazones?!

Mi padre y su amigo estaban paralizados, sin poder dar alguna respuesta ante mis reclamos, estaba apunto de hablar de nuevo cuando mi madre entro a aquella habitación tomándome de los hombros jalándome hasta la salida, al parecer estaba molesta. Logre zafarme de ella, había logrado alejarme de ellos, pero cuando fije mi mirada en mi madre esta estaba tranquila, sin rastro de molestia.

-Merida…-Susurro de manera tranquila, si mirada era seria y un poco fría, pero podía sentir la calma y tranquilidad- se muy bien que no quieres casarte, tu no conoces a ese muchacho

-Y no quiero conocerlo madre! No quiero casarme…No…No aun…-

-Lo se, pero recuerda que ya no eres una niña, esto es una responsabilidad importante, para nosotros, para el reino y mas para tu padre-

-pero… matrimonio? Porque no simplemente aliarnos y ya?-

Mi madre por fin sonrió mientras besaba cariñosamente mi frente.- Porque ya es tiempo que conozcas el amor mi pequeña Valiente-

-Pero como podre enamorarme si ni siquiera conozco a ese muchacho? Ni siquiera se su nombre oh como es- bufe encogiéndome de hombros dejando que parte de mi cabellera callera sobre mis hombros y cubriera parte de mi cara.

-Su nombre es Hiccup y es un Vikingo-

-Hiccup? Que ridículo nombre…-susurre de manera un tanto burlona aunque esperaba que mi madre no lo escuchara lo hizo y borro esa sonrisa de su rostro-

-Ridículo o no Merida, tendrás que comenzar a pasar tiempo con el- tomo parte de su vestido alzándolo un poco del suelo para girarse y comenzar a alejarse de mi- además… un dato interesante que estoy seguro que te llamara la atención

-Uh?

-Entrena dragones

Dragones? Pero eso es posible? Pensé que estaban extintos?. Suspire por ultima vez aun frustrada y molesta, no me importa si ese tal Hiccup es un Vikingo musculoso que entrena dragones, no me casare y punto.


End file.
